All the World's a Stage
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: Lindsey Willows, Gil Grissom, Jim Brass y Al Robbins: Shakespeare with a twist. Ok, suena mejor de lo que es, jajaja.


**Disclaimer**: confieso que me encantaría que todo fuese mío. Pero lamentablemente no lo es. Al menos en el mundo real.

**N.A**: Este es un mini fic que hice para el challenge de **Andra** en el foroscsi punto com punto es . El desafío consiste en:

**Longitud**: no más de 1600 palabras.  
**Género**: A gusto del consumidor.  
**Personajes**: Lindsey Willows, Gil Grissom, Jim Brass, Al Robbins.  
**Fecha**** tope**: 20/06/07

Enjoy!

**All the World's a Stage**

_por K. A. Mendelsohn _

* * *

- ¿Aló, Gil? 

Grissom se giró para prender la luz de su mesa de noche

- Hummm… ¿Sí? – respondió todavía soñoliento. Miró su radio reloj: eran las 4 am. ¿Quién diablos llamaría un día sábado a esta hora?

- Gil, soy yo, Jim

- Jim¿sabes qué hora…

- Sé que es tarde, pero esto es importante.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Grissom se incorporó preocupado

- No quise llamar a Cath. Al menos no todavía. Gil, estamos en un club nocturno y nos encontramos con algo muy serio.

- ¿Estamos¿Con quién estás, Jim? Además… ¿Me llamas por un caso o es algo personal? Porque lo que hagas con tu vida privada es…

- ¡Escúchame, Gil! Estoy en un club de strippers y… ¡me encontré con Lindsey! Tú sabes cuál Lindsay… y no precisamente de mesera. La traje a la comisaría, pero no sé qué hacer. Tú eres más amigo de Cath, por lo que supongo que me podrás ayudar. Por favor, Gil, no puedo retenerla más y si no vienes…

- Está bien. No dejes que se vaya. Estoy allá en diez minutos.

Apenas cortó se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro. Dejó escapar un bufido

- Ah, Lindsey… ¡¿por qué?!

Presionó los dedos sobre su frente y los deslizó con fuerza por su cara. Se frotó un poco los ojos y se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar la situación.

* * *

- ¡No puedes detenerme¿Crees que no conozco mis derechos? – Lindsey estaba hecha una bestia incontrolable. 

- ¡Cálmate o llamaré a tu madre! – le amenazó Brass.

- ¡Llámala¡Esto no es nada nuevo para ella!

- Sólo queremos hablar contigo – le explicó con un poco más de calma

Lindsey escupió a Brass en la cara. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

- ¡Tú te lo has buscado! – se estaba abalanzando sobre ella cuando entró Grissom corriendo y los separó.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey¿Qué ocurre aquí? – con un susurro increpó a Jim - ¿Qué intentabas hacer¿Estás loco?

Brass, sin molestarse en bajar la voz respondió

- ¡Esta cría es una perturbada!

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – bramó Grissom - ¡Después hablaremos de esto, Jim!

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con voz preocupada a Lindsey

- ¡Y a Ud. qué le importa!

- Me importa porque eres la hija de una persona a quien considero mi amiga

- ¿Así que con Ud. también se metió¿Y cree que eso le da derecho a meterse en mi vida?

Grissom se ruborizó, pero siguió con voz tranquila

- Ella no se ha "metido" conmigo. Es sólo una muy buena amiga. Y sí, creo que eso me da derecho a preocuparme por ti. Lindsey, la vida te depara muchas cosas y mucho mejores de lo que estás haciendo.

- ¿Y ahora me va a sermonear?

- No. Sólo que sé que una chica como tú: joven, inteligente y bonita, no debería estar involucrada con la gente que frecuenta esos lugares.

- ¿Y acaso opina lo mismo de mi madre? A ella no le fue mal

- Tuvo suerte. Ella misma lo reconoce. Además que si su propia madre hubiese sido como es ella contigo…

- ¿No hubiese sido stripper? No lo creo. Míreme a mí.

Lindsey comenzó a bailar sugerentemente delante de Grissom. Él la tomó por los hombros y la reprendió

- Lindsey¡por Dios¿No te das cuenta? Un día puedes terminar muerta o drogada o quizás…

- ¿Millonaria? – rió – se gana bien. Sino, pregúntele a su forense, el Dr. Robbins ¡Me pagó en efectivo!

Ahora Grissom comprendía lo grave de la situación y se dio cuenta también de con quién andaba Jim en el club nocturno.

- Bueno, yo me voy de este horrendo lugar… ¡Adiós! – le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona a Grissom

- Lindsay- le llamó él con tristeza. Ella se volvió en el umbral de la puerta – Comprenderás que debo decirle a tu madre lo que pasó hoy.

- ¡Cómo si me importara! – dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Grissom entró enfurecido a la morgue. El Dr. Robbins se estaba colocando su pierna ortopédica pero se le cayó al asustarse con la entrada repentina de Gil. 

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Al¿Es sólo una ni…

- ¡Hey, un momento! Primero, no tenía idea de que era Lindsay y MENOS que era una menor de edad y segundo, fue sólo un "lap dance" nada más, por si se te ocurrían otras cosas.

- ¡Dios, Al¡De todas formas¿Qué le diremos a Catherine ahora¿Y a Ecklie?

- No es mi culpa que sea una madre descuidada

Grissom le dedicó una mirada fulminante

- ¿Madre descuidada? Esa pobre niña podría ser el próximo cuerpo acostado aquí en tu mesa ¿y no te importa un carajo?

- Ya no es tan niña. Tiene 17 años.

- ¡Sigue siendo una menor¡Y me dijo que le pagaste!

- Ya te dije, Sr. Santurrón, que fue sólo por un baile. Aunque si es menor, no debería estar trabajando.

Grissom miró a Albert con incredulidad. Decidió que era inútil continuar con la conversación y se fue de la morgue.

* * *

Era sólo una vez al año, pero parecía que era éste el momento que había elegido su migraña para reaparecer en gloria y majestad. Por suerte guardaba una dosis de la prescripción en el escritorio de su despacho. Con una mano en la frente y los ojos firmemente cerrados se dirigió, casi de memoria, por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina. No alcanzó a llegar, porque en el camino chocó con alguien: Catherine Willows. 

- Hey¿tus migrañas de nuevo? – le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ya que Grissom había caído tras el encontrón.

- Eeeh, sí – respondió con aire distraído. Luego preguntó con nerviosismo - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- ¡Bah! – hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – no podía dormir, así que decidí que mejor era invertir tiempo de mi insomnio en el trabajo… ¿Y tú?

- Ah sí, yo también. Bueno, nos vemos – cortó rápidamente la conversación, ya que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para hablar sobre el tema. Necesitaba urgentemente su pastilla.

Entró desesperado a su despacho, abrió el cajón descuidadamente y sacó el remedio. Se lo echó a la boca, lo tragó sin agua y después se tendió en el sofá.

- ¡Oh, Dios¿Qué vendrá ahora?

* * *

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Fue sólo en ese instante en el que cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Miró su reloj: 4:45 am 

- Adelante

- ¿Descansando¡Qué bien! – le dijo Brass en un tono sarcástico

- ¡No estás en ninguna posición para criticarme¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Al?

- No era relevante en el momento

- ¿Y tampoco era relevante el que casi golpearas a Lindsey?

- Sobre eso. Por favor, que quede entre tú y yo.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Jim.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Lo que hay que hacer. No me dejas otra opción. Lo siento. Debo decírselo a Ecklie. Es más, debo decirle lo de Al, también.

- Está bien. Adiós.

- ¿Está bien? – se preguntó Grissom cuando Brass hubo dejado la habitación. Se levantó arrastrando los pies y llamó a recepción.

- Judy, necesito pedirte un favor. Llama a Ecklie y a Catherine y diles que necesito verles urgente en la sala de reuniones. Los estaré esperando allá.

* * *

- Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante, Grissom, para haberme despertado un día sábado a las 5 am. – dijo Ecklie en un tono amargado. 

Grissom entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y comenzó

- Catherine, Conrad. Algo muy grave ha pasado hoy. – los miró a ambos. El rostro de Ecklie era de impaciencia y el de Catherine… había algo extraño en la cara de Catherine. Si no hubiese estado en esta situación hubiese jurado que trataba de aguantarse la risa. Continuó

- Jim y Al fueron a un club nocturno y se encontraron con alguien – Grissom tragó saliva. No sabía como continuar.

En eso Catherine no aguanta más y explota de la risa. – Ay, vamos Conrad, no lo mortifiques más. Ya dijo lo que querías escuchar.

- Está bien, Grissom, pasaste la prueba.

- ¿Prueba¡Pero Cath¡Lindsey estaba en el club con Jim y Al¿No lo entiendes¡Tu hija…

Pero fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el único que debía entender, era él mismo. A la sala de reuniones entraron el Dr. Robbins, Brass y Lindsey todos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – fue lo único que atinó a decir Grissom

Catherine le respondió

- Mi hija va a entrar a la escuela de teatro y aprovechamos la ocasión para probar tu integridad como CSI.

- Y has superado la prueba – dijo Ecklie – ahora me voy a dormir. Permiso.

Brass se acercó a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento amigo. Eran órdenes.

Grissom se giró a mirar a Al.

- ¿Sr. Santurrón?

El Dr. Robbins le miró y se encogió de hombros. Catherine intervino

- Y yo soy la madre descuidada ¿eh?

- Lindsey, todo es parte de la actuación¿cierto?

La muchacha sólo rió como respuesta.

Grissom se sentía aliviado, pero con cierto enfado exclamó

- Y ahora ¿quién me saca esta migraña?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
